User blog:ParcyDriancfan778/Los Angeles Crazy Lane Season 1 Episode 12- Weight Of The World
Main Plot: Christian (Christian walks into school. Jayden follows him. "Empty Apartment" by Yellowcard plays) Christian: Hey Jayden. Jayden: Look just cause I quit football doesn't mean we can't be friends even if Tyrone said so. Christian: He can go screw himself. I hate him at the moment. Jayden: The thing about you kissing that Sophomore? It was an aaccident so what if you happen to like guys or guys and girls. (Christian gives Jayden a look) Christian: Dude, I am bi. not confused, not gay, bi. Jayden: Good for you to be honest about it. What are you gonna do since you found out? And since there's the deciding of football postions today. Christian: Come out. Jayden: You sure about that? Jocks always worry about their reputation getting trashed. Christian: that's one of those jerk jocks. I'm one of those loveable jocks. I don't care what people think anymore. Jayden: Good luck. (Christian walks away) Opening Sub Plot: Moon (In Science class) Polly: Hello Class. Everyone: Morning Mrs Ballentine. Polly: Ok so everyone, partner up with somebody for today's experiment. Ariana: Moon. Wanna be partners? Moon: Yeah, I already got Lila last time. (Moon and Ariana put on their safety goggles) Megan: Careful Ariana. She'll probably make a potion out of you. J.D.: Or she'll just make her drink the potion. Ariana: Leave her alone. Regina: Emo witch. (Moon comes up to Regina and smacks her with a text book) Regina: Ow! What the hell is wrong you you psycho?! Mr Ballentine Moon just hit me! (Traylor and Blaise laugh) Moon: You are so immature. Polly: Moon, office now. Moon: Whatever. (Moon walks out the room) Polly: Regina, Megan join her. Regina: Oh man! (Megan and Regina leave the room) Third Plot: Tyrone/Cullen (After school) Tyrone: Guess who might be quarterback? Blaise: You? Tyrone: How'd you know? Blaise: Either you or Cullen. Tyrone: Say what? Blaise: Yeah. Tyrone: He's one of my friends how could he do that?! Blaise: Ask him. (Blaise leaves) Tyrone: Cullen Crosby you are a dead man. Main Plot: Christian (The next day in the halls) Tyrone: Well if it isn't the faggot and the quitter. Jayden: Better than being a jerk. Christian: I am not a fag! I'm bi! Cobra: So does that make you a baggot? Jayden: Leave him alone. Tyrone: No. He must be a baggot. (Tyrone throws crumpled paper at Christian. Christian slams Tyrone's locker.) Tyrone: Oh baggot's a man now huh?! (Tyrone shoves Christian. Christian punches Tyrone then pushes him to the ground. Tyrone gets up and flips Christian. Christian shove him into a locker. Tyrone strangles Christian. Christian knees Tyrone in the crotch until Vice princpal Campton comes over) Jayden: Guys, Campton. Darryl: Mr Masterson! Mr Mayfield! Office now! Christian: Ok. (Christian and Tyrone go to the office) Sub Plot: Moon (At Moon's. She hears a knock at her door) Moon: Hey Traylor. Traylor: Skipping? Moon: Sorry if I did ok? Traylor: I wouldn't blame you. Moon: Good. Traylor: But...... (Moon groans) Traylor: You need to go back and face your fears. Moon: I know. Traylor: It doesn't help if you're gonna keep doing this. You're letting them win. Please for me? (Moon leans in and kisses Traylor) Traylor: What the hell? Moon: Yes! Ok? Traylor:Ok. I have to leave. Moon: Ok. (Traylor leaves) (Moon goes up to her room , plops on her bed and puts on her headphones as "Mr Brightside" by The Killers blares through) Third Plot: Tyrone/Cullen (After school) Cullen: Hey! Rumor has it you're going for quarterback. Tyrone: you too. Step off! Cullen: No.You step off! Tyrone: No you suck on rags! (Cullen shoves Tyrone. Tyrone punches Cullen which leads them to a fight) Blaise: Guys! Stop it! Tyrone: He started it, Cullen: No he did! Blaise: I don't care who did! Stop it. Cullen: Whatever. Main Plot: Christian (The next day) Aqua: Hi Christian! Christian: Damn, you scared me! Aqua: What's wrong? Christian: Nothing. J.D.: What's wrong is your bf's a friggin' baggot. Bi faggot. Aqua: Shut up jock strap! J.D.: I will, he won't. (J.D. bumps Christian and leaves) Aqua: Bi? Christian: Yes. Aqua: They are so stupid! It's ok if you are. Christian: Really? Aqua: Yeah. (Aqua and Christian start kissing) Sub Plot: Moon (Moon walks down the halls to her locker. Traylor walks uo to her) Traylor: Moon, I'm sorry but I'm not really into you like that. Moon: Tray, it's ok. I got the hint yesterday. Traylor: Really? Megan: Oh it's not the first time ugly emo gets rejected. Traylor: My god Megan will you shut up?! Moon's way prettier than you are in my opinion! And personality wise as well. Megan: She's still a freaky emo. Moon: And you're a freakin' hateful bitch! Megan: Whatever (Megan walks away) Moon: I won't see you in hell. Traylor: Burn. Moon: Whatever. Third Plot: Tyrone/Cullen (After school) Tyrone: Hey. I hope you get the spot? Cullen: Dude. Tyrone: No, I'm serious. I can't get it another year in a row, that'd be selfish. Cullen: True. Tyrone: Better than a baggot getting the spot. Cullen: Yeah. Tyrone: Sorry man. Cullen: Me too. Tyrone: Let's check out the cheerleaders. Main Plot: Christian (The next day at school. Christian looks at a list of who gets what spot on the football team) Christian: Yes I got quarterback! Aqua: Oh my god that's great! Tyrone: Oh you better quit! Cullen: Yeah we don't play with baggots. Christian: Go to hell! Ok? We are never ever gonna be friends after this. Aqua: Go Christian. (Aqua and Christian start making out) Cullen: I want that. Aqua: You'll never get some! Category:Blog posts